


W is for Warning

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Qetesh and Vala





	W is for Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Fignewton's Alphabet Soup - Vala

Qetesh sighed heavily. If she’d known just how stubborn this one was, she might have chosen differently. But she had been drawn to the host’s strong features, lithe body and quick wit. She applied herself again; after all, hadn’t she conquered stronger than this one? A brief feeling from a previous host flitted across her mind and she suppressed it immediately. Those were the types of feeling she could ill afford. 

“So, Vala, let us begin again…”

*

Vala bided her time and waited and learned, absorbed. If there was one thing Qetesh should have learned by now, it was that Vala had an unlimited amount of patience. One day, she vowed to herself, one day she would free herself. And she would smile as she witnessed the death of the monster that had traded Vala’s life, and so many others, for her own.

One day….


End file.
